


The Timed-Prompt Drabbles

by Kawaiicoyote, TrickTurner (AmaranthBlacktree)



Series: The Timed-Prompt Series [1]
Category: CW RPF, SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Bondage?, Blades, Character Death, Death, Forced Sub Behavior, Forced Submission, Humiliation, Ice, Ice Play, Implied Mpreg, Knives, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Multi, Torture, Wing Kink, Wings, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthBlacktree/pseuds/TrickTurner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it says on the label. Kawaiicoyote gives me a one word prompt with a time limit and I go from there. These are the results. Parings are chosen at random, and will be listed in the chapter info.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Paring is: Destiel  
> Prompt Word: Wings  
> Time for Prompt: 3 minutes  
> This Chapter is Rated: Teen verging on Mature

He didn't often allow his wings out into the open air. It was hard for them to manifest and hard for him to keep them corporeal enough to groom let alone muster the concentration it took when Dean…touched them. His tongue was wedged between his teeth as he tried to keep his mind on the task at hand. His forehead was shiny with sweat as he felt hands trailing along his feathers, digging in and rubbing firmly at the fragile flesh beneath. His hips stuttered as Dean edged closer and closer to the base of his wings. His breath fracturing and little moans slipping around his clenched teeth. He could feel Dean smiling into the base of his spine as he crested. His went boneless with the force of his climax and his wings shivered back into nothingness. Dean huffed out at laugh, “Such pretty wings, Angel..”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dean/?  
> Prompt Word: Lactation  
> Time for Prompt: 4 minutes  
> This Chapter is Rated: Verging on Mature

Dean tugged on his shirt, it was soaked through, liquid making the fabric heavy and clingy. He growled low under his breath as he tugged the shirt up and off, hissing out a breath when it rubbed against his traitorously sore nipples. Dropping the shirt on the floor he made his way to the bed and sat heavily on the edge glowering down at his damp chest with some disgust. He pulled on an angry red looking nipple and moaned softly as a line of white leaked down his chest. He tugged viciously, first on one nipple then the other and lay back with a sigh. His hips rolled slowly as he continued his ministrations. It wasn't supposed to be sexy this whole breastfeeding thing, his hips stuttering as he tugged ever harder on his leaking nipples. If anything, he mused as he came back down…he could always blame it on the hormones…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sabriel  
> Prompt Word: Ice  
> Time for Prompt: 4 minutes  
> Chapter is Rated: Mature (vaguely nsfw?)

His knees flexed as he felt the cold surface of the Popsicle move from his knee to his hip bone and trail enticingly around his belly button before slipping between his thighs and lingering teasingly. He quirked an eyebrow as it strayed farther down, dancing to the back of his knees before skipping back up to the juncture of his thighs. He bit his lip as it twirled at his pucker, and his eyes clenched as it pushed until it bypassed the sphincter. He huffed in short little pants, “Gaaabe..!” He moaned as it fluttered just inside before sinking in fully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Pairing: Gadreel and Dean  
> Prompt Word: Blade  
> Time for Prompt: 5 minutes  
> This Chapter is Rated: Teen
> 
> Trigger Warning for Knives, Blades, Torture?

Dean looked at the blade resting in his hands, twirling it, testing the weight and taking practice jabs. It was heavy, unwieldy and nothing like he was used to. He let his arms fall back to his sides and stared at the form hanging loosely from the shackles of the ceiling. He moved forward, each step purposeful, the movement measured and sure. He brought the blade forward again, and put the tip to the hollow of the man’s clavicle. The slightest pressure buried the tip in the yielding flesh, and Dean watched as silver light blew from the eyes and the nick of his captive. He smiled grimly and eased back the pressure, letting the tip drag heavily across skin, a blank canvas. He scowled and turned the flat of the blade and dragged a sharpened edge across the quivering flesh of the unprotected belly. He looked into the eyes, “For Sammy,” He growled as he sank the blade as far as he could into the gut of the hated Angel.


	5. Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing is: Destiel  
> Prompt Word: Swing  
> Time for Prompt: 5 minutes  
> This Chapter is Rated: Teen 
> 
> Warning for Character Death.

It had been their favorite place to go, quiet and isolated. A wonderful place to just sit and think. He hadn't been here in years. A problem he’d seemed to be having more and more often. It’s hard to remember the passing of time when you’re not pressed by the pain of aging, and have no real need to grab at minutes, seconds when you have eternity to spend watching paint dry and trees grow. He hadn't been back to this spot, since Dean died. A grouchy old man asleep in his bed.

Castiel sat on the old plastic swing and gently rocked himself back and forth, feeling the crisp of the Autumn air and just enjoying the memories that flew before his eyes of warm summer evenings and brisk winter days spent just talking and relaxing on the old set. He smiled softly before standing, looked at the rusted metal and banged up seat before spreading his wings and taking flight, where open arms and warm green eyes welcomed him home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing is: Dean/Alistair?  
> Prompt Word: Leash  
> Time for Prompt: 5 minutes  
> This Chapter is Rated: Mature verging on Explicit
> 
> Trigger Warning for: Non-Con, Humiliation, Forced Sub Behavior, Forced Submission

Of all the things that Dean hated, he hated that strip of leather the most. Barely five feet, if that. Not that he bothered to look at it if he didn't have to. Problem was, Alistair knew exactly how much he hated the Leash. Hated having to crawl on his knees behind the demon and listen to the humiliating whispers that trailed after them. Snickers and laughs like barbs that stung Dean’s eyes and scratched at his pride. It’s not that it hurt him any, sure bruised knees sucked ass, it was just having to submit. To obey, to avoid the rack. And Alistair loved to taunt him with it. He’d happily choose to scream his throat raw, and claw his nails bloody on the rack than have to degrade himself by wearing the Leash. Not that he had much of a choice, he’d made the mistake in letting Alistair know how much it dug at him, and sometimes it wasn't even a choice. Submit or be punished. Every time the leather slipped over his head and tightened round his neck, Dean Winchester was less and less his Father’s Blunt Instrument and more Alistair’s Kept Pet.


End file.
